Nara Family Notes
by Sheeeeru
Summary: Some stories around Nara family wich includes Temari ;
1. Chapter 1 Intuition

Hi! Originaly I wrote this story in my native language - so it's kind of selftranslation. So I'll appreciate if you give me some hints about misusing words or expressions. Hope you'll enjoy the story as well.

I do not own anybody in this story. Even if I'd love to.

**Nara Family notes. Intuition.**

_Oh, good god! What made me so nervous? Intuition, hnn? __Signs which we get but cannot recognize – that's what intuition is. Then what have I seen in them? There is nothing special that the two of them were walking along the street – they use to work together. It's not the first time he's her guide. And I've seen them before. She and her brothers had a dinner at our house after that mission she saved him. But right now… hmm, as if I can't tell relaxed Nara from Nara acting relaxed – I observe him all his life plus those many years I observe his father - Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Ok, maybe he took some stubbornness and orderliness after me. Ugh, it's too soon for this problem to appear – haven't expected that from my little slacker. How fast he grew up – tall and well-built – such a handsome boy. They looked absolutely cute together – that's true. The girl is stunning – curves, big eyes, gait. She just sways her hips and all my infusions about civilian, sweet, not ugly nor beautiful wife means nothing. Heh, Ino haven't you run for too long after dreamboats? This girl uses more brains, she's bit older though. The girl was looking at me the different way – that's it! I suppose it's too early to talk to her, though there is more of a chance that she'll spill out something – she looks foreright and self-confident – I'd say I like her, she's capable to bear my lazy son in hand. But that's such a drag she is from another village and more over Kage's sister. Tch, how far my thoughts strayed already – still it can be only a spacey concept – I have to query Shikamaru about it. Not that I believe he'll tell me at the first place, ha-ha… But ain't I his mother? So, I need to buy fresh mackerel, and let me see… some spices also. I've bought mushrooms already, but that's ok, I'll cook up something. He won't run past mackerel, will he? "Mum, I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." What if he runs? No, no, it's impossible – he won't commit himself that way. So, what's the time? Oh, ok, I'll get on to her in a butcher's._

- Oh, hi, darling! How are you? How's Choza, Choji? Why are you here all alone with so many bags? That's so unhandy! Oh, at the training for couple of days – I see. When are they back? Tomorrow morning? That's great. Mine are both in the village. Shikamaru's working upon upcoming Tchunin exams, yeah. What girl? Uh-huh, he's her guide… You know, our kids grow so fast. Choji drift in two days ago – he's taller then me by a half of head at least maybe even more. Sounds great! The day after tomorrow will be perfect. Haven't been to springs for a couple of weeks by now. Yes, yes – gathering – I had to while it was blooming. See you, dear. Good luck!

_I'm into luck! He won't be able to have dinner at Akimichi's – I needn't even think of anything. __And he feeds her ice-cream amid the street! What else do not I know about my own child? Still he has to understand how troublesome it would be to court this girl. I remember how Shikaku feasted me on plums… and Inoichi and Choza catcalled us, ha-ha-ha. And then we were kissing on the roof for the first time… And then went to gather hazelnuts in the wood… And his mother… no-no I'll never push them that hard – it was so… awkward. We became friends later though. I should ask them for dinner at our place together. What if to ask her to springs? Oh, yes, as if she'd want our company – old ladies with old ladies' talk. If I invite her for tomorrow's dinner Shikamaru won't probably tell her. How can I get them together for a chit-chat then? Ask Shikaku's help? _

- Oh, hello Konohamaru. Are you for Shikamaru? He's in the office… for me? What's that? Sweet chestnuts ? Shikaku-sama asked whom for dinner? Thank you, honey.

_Sweet chestnuts? Shikaku asked Temari-san for dinner and passed a pack of chestnuts? Does she like sweet chestnuts? Am I hallucinating? … Son, is that you betting the ranch?__!_

* * *

><p>In the kitchen Yoshino was lumbering the dishes in such summoning manner that Shikaku gave up, signed, put his book away and got up from futon.<p>

- You need no worry that much. Our boy is acting gallant just the way you brought him up – he went to see the guest.

- One hour twenty three minutes, Shikaku. Is he escorting her to Suna?

- But you know our son. He won't be in a hurry without a good reason. He's probably just watching stars…

- Today I began to wonder if I know our son. And you? That was him who gave you an idea to ask Temari –san for dinner, wasn't it?

- I'm sure you know why he did it, - laughed Shikaku.

- Doesn't he think that I won't ask him about his relationship with this girl now?

- I think this dinner halved the amount of possible questions.

- You know, it's even worse, Shikaku. He readdressed those questions to us. And I ask you as his father and as Hokage's advisor in one person what shall we do to make our son happy? Shall we shut him out of seeing Kazekage's sister in a hope that time and space will kill the attraction and maybe even love between the two of them? Or shall we find the way to make their relationship legal?

- Aren't you jumping to conclusions, sweetheart? – Shikaku frowned, - yes, our boy obviously fell for her, but he is very judgmatic…

- Judgmatic? He is intimate with her! – there were hints of desperation in Yoshino's voice.

- Oh, come on! What made you think so?

- Intuition. Maternal intuition.


	2. Chapter 2 Fears Part 1

_Hi. That's the second story - ok, fist part of the second story from my _Nara Family Chronicles _fic. I've tried hard... Reviews will encourage me a lot to continue you know... Hope you'll like this one._

**Fears. Part 1.**

Temari was sitting numb on the roof her eyes fixed on a face of a peacefully sleeping baby in her arms. The picture seemed idyllic on the surface but the young mother's mind was as muddled as Konoha's sky which was getting cloudy with a great speed. "How was that possible? What's wrong with me? Is it going to be this way every single time? I was so close to fail my squad… I was so close to be slain and then…", kunoichi felt again as icy sticky tentacles appeared in the upper part of her stomach and moved straight to her heart. "Kso! I'm Sabaku no Temari! I'm the fearless kunoichi from Suna! I feel no fear!" The last one is certainly a lie… oh, ok, a cunning - but one has to bear up oneself.

The last time before today's one was not so long ago by the way.

Kadzemaru turned five months already. And she picked a time for couple of trainings every day. Joshino helped keeping the house a lot. Shikamaru was almost constantly in the village also. He was appointed to the mission assignment group while she was still pregnant. Young Nara took the new job with astonishing enthusiasm and pleasure. Probably he was stimulated by the fact that his father was the chief of the said group for rather a long time and received the highest accolades. Shikamaru studied attentively trough shinobi's personal cards, read mission reports and observed trainings. Those remarkable brains of him gave birth to loads of combined techniques. He'd organized group trainings, used to formed squads and continued to teach in the academy. As for Temari she began to feel herself "rusted". Yeah, she gave several master-classes in the academy, took couple of short term easy missions with genin teams whose jounins were away at some high ranked tasks. But that was definitely not enough for her dynamic personality. But still she never let an idea to drop feeding Kadzemaru at the breast. So after some considering Temari asked Sakura to employ her in the hospital – she mastered the elementary medical jutsus and wouldn't mind to study more. Everything went pretty well at first and Temari mastered several new tricks in just couple of weeks though to say the truth she was much more effective in studying fighting techniques. She made it a rule to spend in hospital two hours in the morning and two hours after lunch-time while Kadzemaru was asleep under the care of Joshino. She already managed to heal ordinary injuries all by herself.

It was cloudy fall evening then… Gentle rain dropped… Temari was in a staffroom making ready to leave though she didn't really want to go home. Five days ago Shikamaru went for a mission – nothing that special – a reconnaissance , there were rumors about somewhat fishy smugglers. But… he was supposed to be back yesterday. And there were no any messages from his squad. Hokage promised to send a search party if there won't be any news till tomorrow noon. Yesterday's evening appeared to be as long as a month to Temari and she already feared the upcoming evening a lot. But her duties in the hospital were done and her baby was about to wake up, maybe he was already awake. A sharp shout "Shizune! Sakura! Somebody!" and loud clatter in the hall snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly put on her robe and shot out of the room. Several medics and shinobis bent over somebody lying right on the floor. "To the operating room! Hurry! Call Tsunade immediately!" Sakura's voice sounded with a strange sibilation. Someone rushed to the entrance. Temari took a couple of steps and stumbled upon rent and bloody green vest. Exactly the same as Shikamaru's. She picked it up and a black hair tie fell down to her feet. Exactly the same as Shikamaru's. The vision before kunoichi's eyes began to blur. She got the feeling that everything inside her body shrank into small but very hard lump. She breathed in convulsively and made several firm steps towards operating room when she heard "Hold on, Iruka-sensei! Your students are all ok. We'll pull you through. Just don't you dare to sleep – look at me!" "Temari-san, it's such a luck you're still here!" – young medic kunoichi sprang out to the corridor – "Please help! There're two genins with injuries – nothing bad – but they had no time to take care of themselves hurrying up to take Iruka-sensei here." Temari got busy healing several cuts of a teenager shinobi. About an hour later she was heading home and the vision of a bloody vest and a hair tie on the hospital floor was still before her eyes… Joshino met her with short but irate speech and son – with a desperate shriek and a rather painful bite by his two recently cut teeth. Shikamaru was back four hours later. He was exhausted but safe. Wearing the same vest and the same tie in his hair that loomed in Temari's mind while she was feeding the baby, walking home with him, bathing and getting him to bed, while she was cooking rice for dinner and even when her beloved man was fast asleep nestling up her shoulder with his nose. She went to hospital for a while till then but later told Sakura that obviously medicine's not her story and got herself arranged a course for far distance fighting in the academy.

Today she was back from her first high ranked mission she got after her son's birth. She was so excited when she was appointed to it – she missed a "real action" for such a long time…

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p> 


End file.
